Dreamix song
Lyrics |-|English= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix; makes your dreams come true! That's the magical Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Rising up again; from a magic flower of light! In a magic diamond, my new power will shine! I believe in you. I believe we can do it now! Let your dreams take flight! Let my power shine! See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix; makes your dreams come true! That's the magical Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Brand-new fairies! We are Dreamix! Ready to stand up for the dreams you've got! See the light inside my hand? It's Dreamix! |-|Italian= Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Uoh uoh ohoh (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Oh-u-oh oh ah C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix... Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Mi trasformerò; fiore di potere e magia! E in un magico diamante risplenderò Non fermarti mai Credi al tuo talento e vedrai Segui i sogni tuoi Tu ce la farai C’è una luce dentro me È il potere Dreamix; onda di energia Sogno magico, Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! (Dreamix... Dreamix... Dreamix...) Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Uoh oh u-oh Oh oh oh u-oh oh ah Uoh uoh ohoh oh-u-oh oh ah Nuove fate! Siamo Dreamix! Difenderemo i sogni e la magia! Questa luce dentro me È Dreamix! Trivia *This is the first song to be heard in the series as it was featured in a part of the trailer. *This is the first song in which the instrumental version is heard at the end of a song that was released on the Official Youtube Channel. *This song is the first and to date the only song to be about the Dreamix transformation. *On December 2, 2016, the full song was released on the official YouTube's English Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World of Winx - Dreamix SONG". And on February 24 2017, the full song in Italian was released on the official YouTube's Italian Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World Of Winx | Canzone EP.2 Dreamix COMPLETA". *On December 10, 2016, a preview of the full song in Italian was revealed in the Roma Fest Fiction in Italy. *This is so far the only transformation song to have two different intros. **The first version of the intro was featured in: Episodes 1,2,3 and 6 of Season 1. **The second version of the intro was featured in: Episodes 4,5,8 and 10 of Season 1. *Even though "Dreamix" is pronounced differently in Italian, the Italian version of the song features the English intro and backup with the English pronunciation of "Dreamix", making this the first transformation song to feature an incorrect pronunciation of the transformation name in its Italian version. **If the original series is taken into consideration, then it would be the third one with the first being "Harmonix" and the second being "Tynix". Video Category:Songs Category:On the Wiki